What If T-1000
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: What if T-1000 did not die in T2 and got out just as Terminator was about to shoot him into the pit of liquid metal?This follows his story and it might be a one shot if I don't get enough people who like it.


Disclaimer:I am way too young to own the Terminator series and if I did, than I would have a lot of money:)

Note:Depending on how well I do on this, I think it will be a one shot, but if you like it than I will write another chapter for it.

The T-1000 is standing by the guard rail when he notices the T-800 coming up behind Sarah and he thought that he was dead. He than ran and pushed Sarah and she fell to the ground as he was running down the stairs of the steel factory and, his feet kept on hooking up to the ground preventing him from running at his top speed. Heknew that the T-800 couldn't catch up to him, since he was running on his back up power and he nearly killed him, but he feared that John could since Sarah had been shot, but John was unharmed and he knew that he had to go back to kill John and Sarah, but now he couldn't, while he was their, but his back up power would run out only…

"Hey, you okay?"One of the workers at the steel factory asked him.

"Are you here to check the damage to the building?"He continued and the T-1000 looked at him and replied.

"No, I was following the guys that are in their, but they got away."

"Are one of your men going to come and check out the damage?"He asked.

"No, the insurance company will."

"Okay, thanks."He said then walked away.

 _How will I get to them?_ He asked himself Then it hit him. How have all of these people treated him?Nicely, since he was a cop and he acted like he was protecting them, then he could get to them and kill them while they were was just one thing standing in his way, the T-800 was their true protector that John had programed to protect them in this time period. _So will I have to wait till the T-800's alterminte power ran out?_ He asked himself. _What if one of them knew how to 'recharge' him._ But he is programed to destroy his power chip so the war doesn't happen, but Miles is dead, but John is alive. _If the T-800 doesn't seize the moment, than I will._ He said to himself as he walked back into the steel factory and hid behind the stairs. He could hear them talking.

"He's going to come back for you."The T-800 said.

"But you are broken."Sarah replied.

"Exactly, carrying me around is going to to get us exposed and you guys killed."The T-800 said looking down at the pit of liquid metal.

"So, what can we do?"John asked.

"The only thing that is logical."The T-800 said grabbing the remote and and the chain.

"No, don't go!"John yelled. He could feel tears about to come down his face.

"I will give your location away and he will find you. Leave the country tomorrow."He said handing Sarah the remote.

"I can't self destruct lower me down."He commanded.

"Please don't leave."John said as tears were coming down his face.

"I have to, or else the T-1000 will find you."The T-800 said wiping the tears off of John's face.

"Don't."John said then the T-800 wrapped one arm around John's back.

"Lower me down."Then Sarah started lowering the T-800 down into the firery pit of molten steel and he went down till he reached the bottom and T-1000 left.

 _Finally, I can get to them. I will wait till tomorrow, I can act as if I was reprogrammed to protect them and that I was sent to kill the Terminator's chip._

It is the next day and Sarah and John are at a hotel.

"Are you ready to leave?"Sarah asked her son.

"Yeah.""He responded, thinking about the T-800.

"Hey, he left us to help protect us from the T-1000. He wouldn't have left if he didn't think it was for the better."Sarah said sitting down next to John in the bed and rubbing his back.

 _Knock Knock Knock_ As they heard that Sarah got her gun out and took it off safety.

"Hello."They heard a man's voice say.

"Just open it and, put the gun down."John said still sitting in the bed with an upset look on his face.

Sarah put the gun down and walked over to open the door.

"Mom!It's him!"John yelled with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry."The T-1000 said."I'm not here to kill you."He continued.

"Then why the Hell are you here?"Sarah asked.

"I'm here to protect you."He replied.

"I thought that you were programed to kill us?"John asked looking into his eyes.

"No, my mission was to destroy the T-800's chip."He responded.

"And why is that?"Sarah asked.

"He was programed to protect himself, but he need human help and that is why he went to you, since he knew that you had prior knowledge on Terminators."He said walking into the room and closing the door.

"So why do we need protecting?"John asked "If the T-800 is dead."He then added.

"Well, you John, are the head of the resistance and a lot of people want the war to happen, but others don't."The T-1000 said sitting down in the bed next to John. He looked into the child's eyes and knew that he did not want the T-800 to go, but he didn't know why. _Maybe he liked him?Or maybe he grew a human-like acttement to him?Maybe, the T-800 enjoyed John's human-like acttement too?_ He thought to himslef.

"Okay, but where can we go where no one will find us?"Sarah asked.

"Out of the the East Coast"The T-1000 responded.

"We need to go"He said getting up and walking to the door with John and Sarah following him.

So what did you guys think?Please leave your comments below.


End file.
